Genocide Jack
Genocide Jill, known as Genocider Syo '(ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō) in the original Japanese version, is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title '''Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). She is Toko Fukawa's murderous and sadistic alternate personality. She is sometimes referred to as Genocide Jack by those not aware of her true gender. She also appears in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode as a second playable character. Appearance Seeing as she is technically still Toko, her appearance is generally the same. However, some aspects differ as her general composure changes. Her eyes become red and she usually wears a wild facial expression, coupled with her long tongue that hangs out over her sharp teeth. She also has tally-mark kanji characters carved onto her upper thighs, one for each victim she murders. Jill's reference art reveals that she has a container for her scissors attached to her right thigh. As she appears in the Dangan Ronpa spin-off game, her hair flows freely instead of being kept in braids and is slightly more jagged than Toko's. Personality Unlike Toko, Genocide Jill is very loud and straight to the point. Willing to give anything away, in Chihiro Fujisaki's murder trial she reveals (almost) everything about herself. She obsesses over Byakuya Togami, using honorifics such as “-sama” which indicates that she has a submissive side - as this honorific is used primarily in addressing people much higher in rank than oneself. She is also quite lewd at times, not hesitant to harass Aoi Asahina over her figure or make inappropriate remarks to other characters. Jill is a self-proclaimed fujoshi and says that she only kills cute boys who 'turn her on'. It is revealed in the final chapter that although her alternate personality had her memories of her past stolen, Jill still remembers due to the fact that the two personalities have the same knowledge, but not the same memory. When shown the images of the outside world, Genocide Jill identifies that as the disaster that happened to the world as a result of “The Tragedy”. It is also revealed in Chapter 4 of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode that she shares the same emotions and feelings with her alternate personality. This is what made it possible for them to be in love with the same person (Byakuya and their past crushes), hate the same person (Nagito), and share the bond with the same person (Komaru). History Prior to the Tragedy Genocide Jill is a murderous fiend who killed any man she thought hot and handsome. She murdered all her victims in the same way, crucifixed them with her Genoscissors. She appeared after Toko sneezed, because of the fact that Jill is Toko's other personality, the police never found her. Her victims were also written about in the Genocide Jill's secret book. In one of her free time events she revealed that her very first victim was her/Toko first love, one of her elementary school classmates who moved to Shikoku. According to herself, she was created due to Toko living in a repressed modern society caused an unexpected reaction that created Jill. And since it was a reaction to that repressed society, Toko's personality became the total opposite. In Zettai Zetsubo Shoujo, ''Toko revealed that Genocide Jill was the result of all the negativity that built up from her rough and often neglectful home life. High School Life of Mutual Killing Genocide Jill first appeared in the second trial, after Toko's forced by Byakuya to revealed her other personality as a murderous fiend. Byakuya's effort to frame Genocide Jill ended in failure as she was proven innocent, and didn't know that Chihiro was acually male. Throughout the game, she would appeared after Toko sneezed, as noted when she follows the other students to investigate the third floor, the murder investigation and the third class trial. She appeared again in Chapter 4 after Toko lost consciousness due to shocked by the appearance of injured Sakura Ogami who previously attacked by Yasuhiro Hagakure with a Monokuma bottle. Jill then take the same action with Hiro, she hit Sakura with a Monokuma bottle and it allow Sakura to lost consciousness again. Before she left the rec room (the crime scene), She cleaned the bottle fragment to the nearby trash can. During the trial, her honesty and the evidence presented on the several crime scenes proved her innocent. She/Toko survived the last trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Toko/Jill appears as the deuteragonist who aids Komaru Naegi in her journey to rescue Byakuya Togami, utilizing her beloved Genoscissors in defeating the Monokuma. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Vibrating Kokeshi Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Genki Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Trigger Happy Quotes *“Well hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see!? So you figured it out, huh? Well, whatever! What're ya gonna do!? I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!” *“Not Toko! That's a loser name! And what happened is a textbook split personality! So what if one them happens to be a serial killer!? You should turn a blind eye to one's faults!” *“Kyeehahahaha!) *“It's not like I even care what happens! I simply choose what sounds most fun!” *“Keep crying for me, baby! I love being recognized for who I am!” *“Actually, I know I don't look the type, but I've always hated school!” *“No, no... I actually do look the type!! KYEHAHAHAHA!!” *“Ah, but I'll only do it if Byakuya-sama tags along!” *“My behind! Byakuya-sama's behind! When our behinds collide, we will reach new heights!” *“A homicidal maniac like me, free to prance around to my heart's content-- this school is bloody wonderful! That's why I've decided to stop holding back and spread my wings! No more lurking around! Plus I've got something to fight for... Classic mystery stories loved to use DID as an easy spacegoat, giving people like me a bad name... So I will do battle, day in and day out, to clear my reputation!” *“I murder with passion and conviction!” *“So, how about this weather? Hah! Gotcha! We have no idea what the weather IS!” *“Huh? Hey, if you don't mind hanging out with a serial killer, I don't mind hanging out with a chump!” *“Something's building up, ya know!? Stress, mainly...! It's cuz I haven't gotten to kill anyone lately! So it's building up! It's packed in there tight!” *“Meaningless...? I know that, stupid! I don't kill because it has meaning!” *“Why does a soccer player kick stuff!? Why does a bookstore manager sell books!? You'd never ask them that, right? It's exactly the same with me!” *“It's easier to kill than try not to!” *“Maybe living in a repressed modern society caused an unexpected reaction to bubble up. And maybe that reaction just so happened to be me! And since it was a reaction to that repressed society, my personality became the total opposite of that!” *“As a response to that emotional black hole, an energetic supernova was born!” *“I mean hell, the human mind itself is basically its own split personality! It's true! Why else would headlines be filled with stories of murder, theft, fraud, all that crap! To turn away from that truth is to turn the aggressor into the victim!” *“I'm not as twisted as you might think! You and me both gaze at the same horizon, don't we?” *“Even a monkey can fall out of a tree, hit his head, slip into a coma, and die!” *“To be honest, this is the first time I've ever had feelings for someone, but not wanted to kill them... Up until now, whenever I fell for a boy, that boy fell for my scissors!” *“It would be unbelievably rude to cheat on Master like that!” *“But Master's something special. It's not about killing or not killing, it's not that physical connection... My feelings are totally pure this time! Yeah! It's pure love! Ungyahah! My chest is all tight and tingly! I've seriously never felt this way before! I wouldn't even mind not killing any other boys, if it meant I could be with him!” ''(about Byakuya Togami) *“My first love? Chased him all the way to Shikoku to kill him” (about her first love) *“You frickin' scrib!” (to Byakuya Togami) *“Hmm... You got balls, trying to lecture the mighty morphin' murderous fiend...” (to Makoto Naegi) *“She just want to read her stuffy classics all day, but give me a good erotic thriller and I'm set!” (about Toko Fukawa) *“My little Macarena... I seriously misjudged you! You're actually a really good guy.” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia *Her Japanese name, which is gender ambiguous, is sometimes written as “Genocider Shou” or “Genocider Shō”. The Kanji used for "Syo" (翔) means "to soar" or "to fly high." *Her english name “Genocide Jack” is a reference to the serial killer Jack the Ripper, while the name “Genocide Jill”, which she starts going by after being revealed, is most likely inspired by the “Jack and Jill” nursery rhyme. *Jill's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices her alternate personality, Toko, while her English voice actress Erin Fitzgerald also voices some of Junko Enoshima's "personalities". *In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, one of Jill's "smiling" sprites is awfully similar to that of Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, Jill's profile states that she likes Byakuya Togami and guys that turn her on and that she dislikes guys and gals that turn her off. * Her usage of scissors and superhuman skills with them may be a reference to Mikoto Urabe of Mysterious Girlfriend X. The marks on her upper thigh revealed when she shows off her scissorwork also mirrors the technique of this character. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Alternate Identity Category:Female Category:Alive